


Sex-Ed

by lesbiangelion



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood, High School, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, how are they virgins lol, kinda dumb teehee, theyre in their like late teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiangelion/pseuds/lesbiangelion
Summary: Tweek and Craig have Sex-Ed and Tweek seems to be getting a bit uncomfortable
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 64





	Sex-Ed

**Author's Note:**

> tw // very nsfw, slight self harm, blood

“Erm… Craig?” Tweek asked,  
“Yeah, babe?”, “What’s our next class?”. Craig thought for a second, he looked at the timetable inside his locker,  
“Looks like we have health.” Craig said as he shut his locker, Tweek jumped. “D-Didn’t the teacher say it’s sex-ed next class??”,  
“Uuhmm…” Craig pondered,  
“He did didn’t he!?” Tweek said as he pulled on his own hair.  
“What’s the big deal?” Craig asked,  
“This is gonna be our first sex-ed class!! E-Erg! It’s gonna be so awkward! Ahh!” Tweek panicked,  
“Honey, calm down.” Craig reassured,  
“Nrrgg!” Tweek grounded, he slid down on his locker to the ground. Craig looked down at him and chuckled a bit, he squatted down.  
“Dude, it’ll be fine.”, “Rrgg…”,  
“Tweek…” Craig said sweetly, “Hhhhrr....”, “Honey~”, “Rrrgggahh, okay fine!” Tweek huffed, Craig smirked and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, he smiled a bit. Craig grabbed Tweeks small hand and pulled him up,  
“We should get to lunch.” Craig said, “Alright…” Tweek said back.

~Time pass~

Craig and Tweek walked out of the cafeteria, Tweek was still worried about the next class to come. He held his hands up and watched them shake, they usually do, but more than usual right now. His fingers are covered in band-aids and the back of his hands are covered in scabs. Soon enough, Craig’s hand slid in and held one of Tweek’s.  
“You alright?” Craig asked,  
“Ermm… I guess…” Tweek hesitated,  
“It’ll be fine, Baby.” Craig kissed Tweek’s hand he was holding, Tweek smiled a bit. Soon, they got to the health classroom. Other students were already in there. They walked in and took a seat next to each other. Soon enough, the teacher walked in. He started explaining the lesson for today, some people laughed and others were disgusted. Craig stayed straight faced, but Tweek was getting panicky, he started twiddling with his fingers and soon pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose, trying to stop him from making any noises. Craig looked over at him, he smiled faintly, trying to reassure him, Tweek only looked away. Tweek couldn’t understand why he was getting so nervous, it was just sex-ed, it’s only sex-ed. Tweek slowly looked over at his beautiful boyfriend. They’ve never done anything too sexual, only a few kisses and hugs. They’ve talked about it before but never really done much, They’re both 16 now and weren't sure when was the right time. But, Tweek has thought about it a lot by himself, he would really like to do stuff with Craig, he just never knows when or how to bring it up. Tweek’s attention snapped back to the teacher, He had started talking about how males and females have sex. Tweek’s mind started to trail off, oh how he’d love Craig to do some of those things to him. Tweek grabbed his shirt as his face started turning red with excitement, he started to feel his pants tighten.  
“Fuck!!” Tweek thought, he tried covering his bulge with his shirt. He put his head on the table, he would have slammed it, but he knew it would have drawn attention to him. But, Craig noticed,  
“Tweek, you alright?” Craig whispered, Tweek looked over at his boyfriend. Tweek’s hair was dangling over his hot red face, Craig blushed slightly, Craig soon noticed Tweek covering his crotch and he knew.  
“Tweek…” Craig blushed more, Tweek scrunched his face up. Craig shot his hand up,  
“Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?” Craig asked, the teacher nodded and turned back around. Craig whispered to Tweek,  
“Hide behind me.”, Tweek nodded. Craig got up and so did Tweek, Tweek tried to hind behind Craig as much as he could. 

They successfully got out of the class room and headed to the boys bathroom,  
“So?” Craig asked, “S-S-So?!” Tweek stuttered. They both looked down at Tweek’s crotch, it was still covered by Tweek’s hands.  
“Show me.” Craig said sternly, Tweek’s face washed over with surprise, he slowly moved his hands. Tweek’s pants showed a medium-sized bulge in his pants, Craig blushed and looked back up at his blonde boyfriend.  
“What got you in this state, Babe?” Craig asked scratching the back of his neck, “E-Errmm... W-Well, I was… Y’know…” Tweek couldn’t find the right words,  
“Yea?” Craig insisted on him to keep going,  
“I-It was you! Okay?! I was thinking of you! The Teacher- Erk! H-H-He started talking about s-sex! A-A-And I-I couldn’t- Argg! Help it!” A-A-And…” Tweek was cut off by Craig’s hand sliding across Tweek’s cheeks,  
“Shh… It’s alright, babe. I understand.” Craig said softly, Tweek sniffled a bit, “S-Sorry…”. “Don’t be, that class was boring anyway.” Craig smiled, Tweek chuckled.  
“Sooo…” Craig trailed off,  
“Is, erm… that, going away anytime soon?”, “Errmm…. I don’t know.” Tweek bit his nails. There was a small moment of silence.  
“Tweek…” Craig started, Tweek looked at Craig,  
“C’mere.” Craig pulled his boyfriend closer to him, Craig put his fingers on Tweek’s chin and kissed his lips softly, Tweek put his shaky hands on Craig’s arm and kissed him back. Craig slowly stuck his tongue in Tweek’s mouth, They’ve never really gone that far with kissing. Tweek’s eyes glowed as he felt Craig’s tongue explore his mouth, Craig’s mouth soon left Tweek’s mouth and the hand that rested on Tweek’s chin slowly trailed down Tweek’s body.  
“Craaiiig…” Tweek moaned,  
“Hm?” Craig hummed slowly.  
“H-How much will we go…” Tweek questioned,  
“As much as we want.” Craig smirked, Tweek’s face turned bright red. Craig’s hand trailed up to Tweek’s and he led him into one of the stalls. Craig sat on the toilet and Tweek stood with his back to the door, Tweek slowly walked over to Craig and sat on his lap.  
“Good boy~” Craig hummed, Craig’s smooth voice made Tweek’s pants tighten again. Tweek knows Craig was a virgin, but how was he so good at making him feel like this? He’s got a way with words.  
“You like that?” Craig asked seductively,  
“Y-Yes…” Tweek blushed. Craig’s mouth made it to Tweek’s neck and he started licking it, Tweek moaned slightly.  
“When did you get so good at- erk! Stuff like this?”, Tweek asked,  
“I don’t know, I thought you might like stuff like this.” Craig said,  
“I do! D-D-Don’t stop...” Tweek begged,  
“I know, Honey~”. Craig started rubbing Tweek’s bulge,  
“S-S-S-Shit!!” Tweek bit on his finger,  
“Heh, you want me to unzip you, honey?” Craig smirked, Tweek nodded quickly. Craig unzipped Tweek’s blue jeans, exposing more of his bulge.  
“How about a bit more?” Craig said as he rubbed Tweek’s bulge,  
“Stop teassiinggg!” Tweek whined,  
“If you be a good boy, I might.” Craig smirked, Tweek started shuffling on his lap as he got more and more turned on. Craig reached for Tweek’s boxers, Tweek put his hands over his eyes, as Craig pulled the boxers down, Tweek’s penis sprung out. “F-F-Fuck…” Tweek held back a moan.  
“You’re so horny, arn’t you?” Craig cooed,  
“Craiiggg..!” Tweek kept his hands over his eye,  
“Don’t you like it? We can always stop if you want.” Craig rubbed Tweeks cheek,  
“No no no, I-I like it.” Tweek said as he took his hands away from his face,  
“Good~” Craig smirked. Craig slowly rubbed Tweek’s cock, Craig’s eyes sparkled, he’s been waiting to do this for so long.  
“S-S-Shit, Craiiigg…” Tweek moaned,  
“How is it?” Craig asked,  
“Rrgg… R-Really good…” Tweek clenched his green shirt. Craig smirked and started licking Tweek’s collar bone and he stroked him, Tweek moaned louder.  
“Tweek…” Craig started,  
“H-Hm? Y-Yea?” Tweek said shakily,  
“Take your pants off.” Craig cooed, Tweek hopped off his lap and took his pants and boxers off fully. Craig started unzipping his own pants, Tweek looked in awe, waiting to see his boyfriend's cock, Craig notised.  
“If you want it so bad you’re gonna have to get it yourself." Craig pulled his pants down a bit more, teasing. Tweek was so eager to see his member, he’s always imagined what it would look like and now he finally gets to see it. Tweek slumped onto his boyfriends lap, he eagerly started pulling at Craig’s boxers. Craig’s erect cock sprung out, Tweek looked in astonishment, it was so big.  
“So, how is it?” Craig said as he held his dick,  
“I-It’s big…” Tweek looked,  
“R-Really?” Craig turned pink, Tweek nodded. Craig placed his hands on Tweek’s thighs,  
“You wanna touch it~”, “Y-Y-Y-Yes..!” Tweek said almost excitedly. Tweek’s shaking hands led their way to Craig’s member, He touched it slowly, Craig’s grip on Tweek’s thighs tightened.  
“Ah… Keep going.” Craig moaned, Tweek looked at his blushing boyfriend and started rubbing it a bit faster.  
“Ngh… You’re such a good boy, aren't you?” Craig hummed, Tweek could tell Craig was getting hornier.  
“Y-Yes, Craig~” Tweek cooed,  
“That’s what I like to hear~” Craig dipped into Tweek’s chest and started sucking on his nipple.  
“C-C-Craiggg~” Tweek moaned, Craig started licking faster, making Tweek shiver with pleasure. Craig started shuffling his boyfriend closer to his crotch, Craig looked at his precious boyfriend.  
“Sit up, Babe.” Craig asked, Tweek did as his boyfriend asked, Craig scooted him closer and had him hovering over his member.  
“C-Craig…” Tweek started,  
“Hm?”, “I’ve… I’ve never really had anything that big… U-Up there…” Tweek worried. “Maybe this will help.” Craig dipped two fingers in his mouth and shoved them in his hole.  
“E-E-Erk!!” Tweek moaned, Tweek felt his boyfriend’s fingers in his hole, exploring and going deeper.  
“D-Deeper, Craig.” Tweek said softly, Craig started going deeper, eventually finding Tweek’s sweet G-spot.  
“F-F-F-Fuckkk~!!” Tweek moaned loudly,  
“Oh, Have I found your little spot~?” Craig said seductively, Tweek nodded biting his lip, pre-cum was dripping from his member. Craig took his fingers out of Tweek’s behind, he lowered him right on top of his member.  
“Are you ready, hun~?” Craig chirped,  
“U-Uh huh~” Tweek nodded. Craig held his member and slowly lowered Tweek onto his member, Tweek squinted as the large member was inserted into him.  
“You alright, babe?” Craig asked,  
“Y-Yes… K-Keep going.”. Craig continued, Tweek was a quarter of the way in, Craig moved him up and down.  
“F-Fuck, it hurts.” Tweek squeaked,  
“The pain will be worth it, Honey~” Craig whispered, Tweek submitted and kept moving. He covered his mouth to muffle the moans coming from his mouth, “Cr-Craig, f-faster…”, Craig gripped onto Tweek’s pale thighs and moved faster, Tweek let out breathy moans and gasps escaping his throat. Craig smirked and started giving Tweek a hickey,  
“S-S-Shit, Craig~” Tweek moaned, Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist and bit in harder.  
“Ah… A-Ah…” Tweek moaned with pain and pleasure, Craig lifted his teeth from Tweek’s neck and licked the blood that started dripping.  
"S-S-Shit, Craig..." Tweek huffed,  
"I should bit you more often, shouldn't I~" Craig hummed, Tweek nodded softly and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's wet lips. His lips were so soft he could kissed them forever, Tweek pulled away.  
“C-Craig…” Tweek whispered,  
“Hm~?” Craig asked, looking at his blonde boyfriend. “Harder, pleeasee~” Tweek begged, Craig smirked and bit into the other side of Tweek’s neck. He pushed himself Tweek’s ass, going deeper. Tweek squirmed, feeling Craig’s long member bore deep inside him.  
“Cr-Craig… F-Find my spot again…” Tweek moaned, Craig pushed Tweek down further on his dick. Moments later, Craig hit his sweet spot again, Tweek moaned in bliss, tingles went throughout his small body, it even made his butt move up a bit. “Ah, there’s your spot~” Craig slithered,  
“I never would have guessed you’d be such a loud moaner.”, Tweek looked away and huffed in embarrassment. Craig chuckled and held onto Tweek’s thigh and hip, He started to bounce Tweek on his cock, faster and faster, harder and harder. Pre-cum started dripping from Tweek’s member.  
“S-S-Shit, Craiiiigg~ I’m close, I’m close!” Tweek shrieked,  
“Go on, cum like a good boy~” Craig moaned. Tweek’s aching cock finally released over Craig’s stomach and he let out a pleasured moan. Craig started fucking Tweeks ass harder until his cum finally filling his ass, Craig pulled out and cum dripped from Tweek’s ass. Tweek’s legs finally relaxed and he sat on Craig’s lap, Tweek’s body curled over Craig’s as he relaxed.  
“You were so good~” Craig hummed, Tweek chuckled and kissed his raven-haired boyfriend,  
“Y-You were better~”.

**Author's Note:**

> 2050 words ?? thats embarrassing... i rlly had to get this outa my smooth brain


End file.
